The method of the invention is of a type in which the conductive metal sheath and the mineral insulation sleeve is fitted on the respective ends of each pair of corresponding conductors, said sleeve is crimped onto the ends of the conductors, and then a cylindrical connection sleeve is fitted and crimped onto the ends of the conductive metal sheath.
Difficulties are encountered when connecting electric cables with compressed mineral insulation, in particular when connecting power cables and heating cables such as those commercialized by the Applicant under the trademark "Pyrotenax" and more particularly when connecting multiple conductor cables, since they must be perfectly sealed to prevent any ingress of dampness into the mineral insulation via the cable ends and the mechanical properties of the cables and the electrical conductivity of the conductors must be maintained while the connection device must not be very bulky because the available accomodation space for these cables is often small.
A method of this type has already been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,500. This U.S. patent describes a copper sleeve crimped on the ends of the conductors, a powder-filled casing formed by a tubular sleeve which has an opening for inserting the mineral insulation, and an outside sleeve which can slide along the casing to compress the mineral insulation and which is crimped at its ends on the cable sheaths. Such a method takes a relatively long time and requires the use of powerful crimping clamps to crimp the outside sleeve on the cable sheaths in a fluid-tight manner.
Preferred methods in accordance with the present invention provide rapid and simple end-to-end connection of electric cable having compressed mineral insulation, together with easy and fluid-tight crimping of a sleeve on the ends of the cable sheaths.